Knives and Eagles
by arw8928
Summary: America conjures an outside-the-box idea to combat crime. Very short oneshot. Slightly crack-ish. {Credit for original image used for cover in my profile.}


America walked briskly toward the meeting room, checking his watch as he went. His pace was usually quick, but today it was even more so. He was excited to share his newest idea with the other nations. He was sure this would be the one that completely blew their minds.

As he burst confidently through the doors of the meeting room, he saw that the other countries were already there. He smiled to himself at the thought of the reactions of shock and awe that he would be eliciting from them in a few minutes. He wasted no time beginning the meeting.

"Listen dudes, this totally rad idea came to me when I was in the shower yesterday," he said, raising his hands dramatically and walking toward the board. The other attendees of the meeting turned to look at him. They were curious what America's idea could be, but at the same time, they were also nervous that America was so confident in his idea that he could describe it as "totally rad."

America picked up the chalk and began to draw on the meeting room's board. His hand and arm motions were wide and flourishing. When he was finished, he took a step back to admire his work. He smiled to himself before stepping to the side to allow the rest of the countries to see what he had drawn. He threw his arm out in a dramatic gesture towards the crude drawings on the board. The others stared at the board in silence.

"See, I knew it, you're in complete shock!" America said proudly, beaming at his odd diagram.

"Or, perhaps, complete confusion, mon ami?" France offered, his eyebrow cocked.

"Come on, you guys, what don't you get about this?" America made a series of excited hand gestures towards the blackboard.

On the board, America had drawn a large bird with outspread wings, a plus sign, and what appeared to be a dagger. This was followed by an equal sign, and a portrait of himself giving a thumbs-up.

"What I was thinking was that we could get these eagles, because eagles are pretty badass, and we just totally cover them with really sharp knives, because knives are even more badass, and we just let them fly off and stop all the bad guys. Nobody'll ever see it coming because they'll just come down from the sky and attack you!" America waited a minute and looked expectantly at the others. When no one answered, he added, "So, whaddya guys think, _pretty rockin'_ right?" Everyone remained silent.

After a few moments, Germany slowly closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand, still saying nothing.

Japan was the first to break the silence, "America, I do not think that wou-"

"What do you mean, Japan? Of course it would!" America interrupted, "The eagles would just swoop down and start stabbing the criminals with, like,_ zero _effort required from the police force!"

"Your idea sound like idea of stupid science fiction writer," China chimed in, waving his hand dismissively.

"You bloody twat, what universe do you think we're living in?" Britain complained irritably.

"I think it sounds a bit scary, myself," commented someone holding a polar bear across the room. There was a moment of silent as everyone looked at the man.

"Germany… who is that?" Italy whispered.

"I don't know, Italy, just try not to look at him." Germany whispered, looking at the strange man out of his peripheral vision.

America furrowed his brow as he turned back to the board and looked at his drawing. This was not the reaction he had hoped for.

Suddenly, a voice came from across the table. An unsettlingly large smile was painted on Russia's lips as he thought about America's dagger-covered eagles, "I think it sounds like _great idea_."

_A/N: This fic was based off a pin I saw on Pinterest about knife-covered eagles. (I'll put a link to the pin on my blog, and the link to that is in my bio.) Thoughts immediately began springing to my mind of what the other countries reactions would be if America presented an idea like this at a meeting of the world. This was also written at around 2 am, so that might be the reason that this all came to me. Also, sorry about the Canada part at the end, I just couldn't resist. I really do love him, though._


End file.
